The torment of regret
by Aalvina
Summary: Do Sho regret what happened between Kyoko and him? Find out.


_Hello._

 _This is a little oneshot I wrote about Sho. I hope you like it. ^^ English is not my mother tongue so if there are some mistakes please tell me so I can correct it._

 _I love reviews ^^ especially with oneshot or I can't know if you liked it or not._

 _Aalvina_

* * *

 **The torment of regret.**

« Do you have any regret in life ? » asked the journalist.

The face of Kyoko came to Sho's mind but he only smiled and answered :

« Not being taller. »

The audience laughed but through the rest of the interview Sho only had thought about Kyoko.

Did he regret how he acted with her ? No way ! She was just so stupid back then !

He persuaded himself that there was nothing to think about and decided not to think about it again.

* * *

Fate seemed to love torturing him, Kyoko in another commercial, journalist starting to notice the young actress. It only pissed him off ! She was just a newbie without so much of a talent. What was to talk about ?

Shouko found him frozen above the sink, staring at the mirror, toothpaste sliding on his chin.

« Euh... Sho ? »

He turned toward her, blank eyes, still toothpaste on his face and the toothbrush between his teeth.

« Are you alright ? »

He did not respond and only came back to his original position. Shouko waited a minute, two, came next to him and slapped him.

« WHAT !? » shouted the young man.

« What ? You froze again ! We have a recording in half an hour and you're still not ready ! Get dressed ! And wash your face. »

She left him without another word and mumbled how unlucky she was to deal with such a boy even if he was a musical genius. She took her bag still mumbling when the bathroom door opened, revealing a cocky Sho.

« You're gonna stare for a long time ? » he teased.

She smacked him on the back of his head and headed toward the door.

* * *

Sho was happy. His new album was a hit, girls were basically throwing themselves at him and nothing could turn this day bad. He arrived on the set of the new music video shooting all dressed up and searched for his acting partner, he quickly found her. Long black hair, her face expressing how unhappy she was for being here.

The director asked them to take place and the music began. It was a simple scene, him dancing with different girls then, seeing her and finding her in the crowd for a pas de deux with her.

The other girls were really excited to be here while the main actress was doing nothing to hide what she thought of this shooting. And it was bad. But as soon as the director said "Action" all disgust left her face and she completely got into character. Sho even found himself drawn to her, as his character was supposed to be, she got him acting better than he could do if he actually tried.

She took his hand shyly and they started to dance, the music was quite loud and no mics were in the room so he asked her:

"Why are you here, if you hate it so much?"

She never broke from character and answered:

"I failed in a love scene of an assignment. This is my punishment."

"Acting in my music video?"

She looked at him as if it was obvious. He was ready to stop the shooting and throw a fit when she asked:

"Do you regret it?"

He was completely thrown of and did his best not to frown and thanked the gods this was a wide shot and his face wasn't seen. The girl was completely calm and had the same loving face she was supposed to have. How the hell was she doing that?

"What you did to Kyoko? Do you regret it?"

He let her go. The director shouted and he just stared blankly to the girl who was now throwing daggers at him for having the scene reshot.

* * *

It got him thinking. Should he feel remorseful? He had no idea what he felt about how things ended between he and Kyoko and all this questioning was getting to his head.

Sho was staring into the mirror in his bedroom, his tuxedo was on and, you have to admit it, he was gorgeous. He shook his head and decided to forgot about Kyoko and the past and just have fun.

Well. He did forgot this party was gathering both the Akatoki Agency and the LMDE. So has soon has he arrived he saw Ren Tsuruga talking to a cheerful Kyoko. He clenched his teeth, ready to leave when a hand stopped him dead in his track.

A way overdressed man was standing by his side and smiling cheerfully.

"Every talent of both agency has to be here. I am sure you can stay a bit longer young Fuwa." Then the man left, followed by dancers and a elephant. Sho was frozen, looking at the elephant in the room, litterally, while all LMDE agency was just shrugging like this was the most normal thing in the world.

The weird president took the mic and annonced the broadcast of the best moments for all artists present. A video started showing the big actor's moments in their last production, the best songs, dance, creation. Everything. It was quite boring until Kyoko's time came. The president had to put her name on the screen before the clip started because she was a completely different person. Dark hair cascading on her back, blue eyes, innocent face. She was standing in a dark room with a tall woman Sho recognised as a famous actress. The older woman started to accuse Kyoko character of some weird betrayal then Kyoko started to answer, she had this long monologue about freedom and beauty. Her face went from sweet to really angry. This was an amazing performance. Especially when you knew she only started acting a few years before.

Other clip followed without catching Sho's attention. When the light came back people starting dancing a waltz. Sho found Kyoko and took her for a dance. He could feel hatred coming from Ren but it only fed his determination.

« What do you want Sho ? » she almost spat.

« To answer a question a lot of people have been asking me. »

« What ? »

« Do I regret how I acted with you. »

He could feel her tense and her stare was made of ice.

« I don't. » he only said. And she huffed.

« Why would you be. You always been a jerk. It just took me too much time to see it. »

« Well. No. I am charming. »

She tried to stomp on his foot but he escaped her wrath and was surprised how well she was dancing with him.

« You were an ordinary, boring fangirl. And I still think what I said about that girl. I am glad I did it. Because now. »

« Now what ? »

« Now you can try beating me, I will always win over you. »

The music stopped and Ren was already coming their way. Kyoko was pissed but Sho only laughed.

He shot a glare to Ren and went his way.

The game was on.


End file.
